


天生牙 25

by suwei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwei/pseuds/suwei
Relationships: 犬杀
Kudos: 11





	天生牙 25

犬夜叉后来贴着杀生丸显得有些苍白的唇磨了又磨，感觉到大妖鼻息微变就松开，过了一会看人没醒旋即又再贴上去，反反复复几次直到后来出了点小事故。

其实只是杀生丸的嘴唇在他刚贴上去的时候轻轻动了动，虽然只是很微小的动静，但足以吓得偷腥的傻狗差点一头栽倒在大妖怪胸膛。不过很快他就发现对方并没有对他做出什么反应，低垂着眼皮看起来仍在睡着，只是偶然梦间无意识呓语。

听到那些模糊不清的呢喃时，犬夜叉惊得耳朵都直了。如果躺在此处的换成其他任何人，或许半妖内心都会毫无波澜。但杀生丸——至少在犬夜叉几百年妖生浅显的认知中，他从来没想象过这个孤傲强大到仿佛已经和他们脱节了的大妖怪......居然还他妈会说梦话？

睡梦中的杀生丸似乎不怎么愉快，眉头紧蹙，眼皮也在极轻微地打颤，跟着又模糊吐出了几个字句。

他心里一阵说不出的悸动，还想要听得更清楚一些，于是便凑近了去，怀着小心翼翼的忐忑。竖尖的耳朵甚至因为激动翻腾着拍打到了杀生丸唇角，好在并没有吵醒大妖。

“可恶的半妖......”他听见他说，“没用到家了。”

“......”

......

是以杀生丸再睁眼的时候，只觉得蹲在旁边烤肉的半妖周身都充斥着一种仿佛受了天大不公的委屈，连向来直挺挺的耳朵都一反常态地有些耷拉。

大妖的洞察力还是一贯敏锐，灿金的眸因此微眯了一下瞥向弟弟的背影。他总会本能对犬夜叉的情绪变换生出极其纯粹的好奇，但从未细究过为什么。

不过绕是杀生丸大概也想不到，犬夜叉此刻显而易见的低落是被自己给骂的，就在刚才的一个梦里。

如果时间再往前推推，面对兄长几乎一点就炸的暴躁半妖恐怕当时就得头顶三丈青烟原地飞升。

可犬夜叉再记不起事也大致猜得到自己是被保护了的。其实就像杀生丸不愿被他救助一样，他也同样是个从来都不情愿站在别人身后的家伙，这种带着棱角的自尊曾一度是横在他和杀生丸之间最深的沟壑。然而事实是无论哪一次，真等看见大妖怪拖着一身狼狈就躺在自己眼下浅眠的模样，他那些不服输的气焰永远蔫巴得比什么都快。

  
半妖明亮的眼里照着木架下面闪烁跳动的火焰。他兀自出神心不在焉，等听到噼里啪啦的响动再一低头，手里那串肉的边角已经有些焦糊，这才记起也是时候该叫大妖了。

“喂，杀......”犬夜叉这一下身回得突然，正好对上杀生丸认认真真盯他半晌的眼睛。

  
“......”

“......”

猝不及防对上眼的两人皆是一愣。

  
......气氛凝固。

犬夜叉简直怀疑自己被下过蛊才能又一次在这种刁钻角度和杀生丸达成诡异的默契。

简直是比上次兄弟相望两厢厌弃还糟糕的体验，但是他妈的杀生丸为什么无声无息地醒来盯着他看，看他好看吗。犬夜叉在不安中抓耳挠腮怀疑人生，丝毫没意识到自己这模样在杀生丸眼里实在蠢透了。

更要命的是，接下来杀生丸还叫了他一声。犬夜叉也不知道为什么杀生丸平时听他多说一句话都懒得，这个节骨眼却非要开口，也许是实在看不下去他坐立不安的狗模样吧，谁知道呢。总之这时候大脑完全当机的半妖，手足无措之下做了一件不要狗命堪比做爱时候打兄长屁股的蠢事。

——他捏着一小块刚烤好的肉，就这么硬生生塞进了杀生丸的嘴里。

等犬夜叉自己反应过来，他已经连手指都伸进去了，触感温软，显然贴到了舌尖。

然后杀生丸脸上表情肉眼可见地裂了。

  
如果杀生丸还行动自如，犬夜叉觉得自己应该会在靠近的时候就已经死得非常凄美，而不是现在在对方“你活不过三天”的眼神里......可耻地硬了。

是的，他还硬了。

天知道犬夜叉最后是靠着多么强烈的求生欲才在杀生丸反应过来发难之前火速起身，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势从对方视野里消失的。

他蹲在丛林茂密的灌木后面，满脑子都是他刚意识到发生了什么的那瞬间。当时杀生丸大抵是也懵的，下意识动了动嘴，然后本来就贴着他指尖的舌头因着这下动作又在他的指节上舔了一圈。

酥酥麻麻的，嘴唇微合，也像故意要吮他似的。那时候他们靠的很近，犬夜叉脑子“嗡”的一声，只觉得太阳穴突突直跳。

不怪犬夜叉反应大，毕竟多少年来杀生丸在人前都端的是高高在上任谁也不放在眼里的姿态。就算后来被操到失神的模样，其实也只能算是犬夜叉摸着底线把他搞得爽了，才好不容易得到的那么点步。

让这样的大妖怪心甘臣服，在自己身下雌堕求欢？如果杀生丸知道那一瞬间犬夜叉脑海里升腾起来的画面是他面色潮红，伏在弟弟腿间一小口一小口舔舐那根等会要用来插自己后面的阳具的话，兴许能气得妖力都当场恢复了。

好在杀生丸不知道，现在也没能耐找半妖算账。只是颇有些艰难地把刚才几乎被半妖送到喉眼的食物吞咽下去。然后顿了顿，才略显迟缓地抬手，擦了擦挂在嘴角的水渍。

犬夜叉远远地看不清他表情，却能看到他被噎得两颊通红，像从眼尾晕开了颜色。然后竟然觉得一阵心猿意马，握在手里的东西又涨了几分，巴不得操得杀生丸以后在他面前就一直这副模样。

至少现在大妖怪还能用仅有的行动能力给自己擦擦，以免露出狼狈之态。如果是被高潮的激爽刺激到涎水都流出来呢？本来就无力动弹的身体，爽得浑身发抖，微张着口，也阻止不了殷红的软舌被自己拉出来随意把玩。最好是泣不成声的，哭哭啼啼地求饶真是无论他和杀生丸走到哪一步都想看见。

他就该被自己束紧下体，把手扣在身后，一丝不挂按在他现在靠着的那个树干上继续后入。每顶一下都能听见又疼又爽地低声呻吟，明明带着呜咽，却像在蜜里浸过。然后他就可以把绞得他几乎窒息的大妖怪翻过身来，那时候胸前两颗挺立的乳头应该已经因为操干时粗暴的动作要磨破了。那也没关系，对方是杀生丸，实力强盛的大妖怪，他犯不着小心翼翼地捧着爱人像护着烛台上随时将熄的烛火，完全可以带着自己满怀狎昵的心思用舌尖捻上已经脆弱红肿的部位。接触到唾液的地方兴许一阵蛰痛，就连这个在战斗中习惯与伤痛为伍的家伙也会禁不住战栗着想往后缩。

但杀生丸一定不会真的退缩。犬夜叉这么想，丝毫没在意到自己接下来的肖想似乎更不可能。他可以教他怎么用后面高潮，没怎么经过事的大妖被头一次调教搞得有些崩溃，想给自己解脱又始终不得门道。于是他又可以凑到对方耳边得意地说，切，大妖怪连这种事都办不到嘛，还不是要我让你爽。

说着又飞速挺动起来，插得两人相接的地方都满是白沫，以至于杀生丸不需要任何抚慰就能爽得射出来。

然后他掐着对方劲瘦的腰感受那种被隐藏到微乎其微的颤抖，是他的兄长埋在臂弯里爽到发颤，爽到抽泣，爽到臣服。

爽到一刻也离不开他。

让人沉浸的妄想很快就随着他的释放宣告了结束。犬夜叉仍觉得意犹未尽，还在回味高潮时脑海里浮现出的画面，他甚至听到了杀生丸平时清冷无比的的低音变成明显带着哭腔的呻吟。虽然是记忆里从没经历过的，但清晰得仿佛身临其境，以至于他真的怀疑他们是不是这样做过。

不过他也当然清楚是不可能的。杀生丸遵从会本能的快感，但未必会接受他赤裸的欲望。

他又不死心朝杀生丸的位置瞧了瞧，大妖怪似乎并不在为他的冒犯置气，倚靠在树下凝视远方，也不见平时杀伐凛冽的气场。他忽然鬼迷心窍地认为，自己的臆想或许也不无可能，随即又为这种危险的想法吸了口冷气。

TBC

事情是这样的二狗，你真的做过但是你忘了

  
  


  



End file.
